Snoop's Adventure
by TheDarkCaller
Summary: Snoop's every day life changes when his friends hook him up with the new girl in town. The adventure begins and stuff happens. I'm bad at this.


My first Squad fic! This started as a Snoop X modii fanfic but i'm not good at pairings XD

When you have to choose between what is right and what is wrong, there are many different factors; is someone dying worth the lives of many? Will your actions prove you to be worthy of respect or ridicule? Is a friend truly innocent or is the truly innocent a friend? Will my hand be the hand that kills you, or will it be your own? These thoughts ran through the paladin's mind as he slashed through the horde of zombies. On the other side was a crate that was soon to be thrown off the castle. Oh what did he do to get himself into this mess? As he split the skull of another undead minion, he found a moment to breath before rushing forward.

It happened weeks ago. His friends, Modii, Fitz, and Heather, had decided to play match maker for their knight in signing armor. It was out of nowhere really; snoop had woken up being slug over Modii's solider like a shake of potatoes.

"Good to see you awake buddy!" Fitz said as he walked behind them, shoving a spoonful of some sort of food into the ginger's mouth.

"w-wha-" Snoop couldn't ask questions, Fitz keeping him quiet with his breakfast.

"Heather was in town and saw a cute girl stroll in, said she was new, and we think shes your type!" Modii explained as the wing-woman nodded, polishing up Snoop's armor.

"She uses magic and channels it through a sword! It looks like the same stuff your axe is made out of!" she grabbed his arm and shoved the enchanted gear up onto his solider, Fitz stuffing his mouth with the last bit of food.

Snoop was confused for a moment and finally got his two cents in when he grabbed fitz's hand before he could shove a tooth brush in his mouth.

"Wait, she has a Dragon Ore sword?" Snoop wasn't given anything other than a "yup yup" from his friends, Fitz getting his hand free and shoved the tooth brush into Snoop's mouth.

By the time they reached the edge of town, snoop was dressed in his Paladin gear, hair done up nicely, breath minty fresh, and all around confused and annoyed. _They think because we share the same taste in weapons we'll hit it off…_ Snoop thought as he was pushed in the direction Heather last saw the woman. _Although, dragon ore is very rare. I wonder if Mystery Lady's sword really IS dragon ore or just diamond…_ This was routine; Snoop being dragged some place with very little information, thinking about the information he was given, than being placed before a stunning young woman that either is spoken for or swings the other way. Snoop sighed as he was yanked by Modii down the street, something about the park being mentioned. He waved at the locals who greeted him as he and Modii went by. They were as used to this as Snoop was.

"There she is!" Heather grabbed the two men, causing some whiplash on Snoop's neck.

Snoop was shoved into the quaint little gazebo and quickly straitens himself out. From what he could see of her, she dresses well and wears the sword Heather mentioned on her back. The sunlight glints off of it to reveal tiny scales. She wears robes of royal purple and has yet to notice she has company.

"ehem…" Snoop straitens his back, putting on his arms behind his back.

The woman seems startled, her raven hair bouncing as she turns. "cute" was a understatement for her. Snoop blushes and turns away before introducing himself.

Behind some bushes, the three stare with hope and bets in their hearts.

"hes going to blow it." Modii mutters, clutching some leaves.

"shh don't jinx it!" Heather punches him in the arm, returning to her vulture like stare at the gazebo.

"She wants his D." Fitz mutters, the three pushing him down when they realize Snoop and the young woman have turned toward their hiding place.

"Your…friends?" She gestures to the bushes where a large red blotch of fabric could be seen.

"I don't know them." the ginger turned away from them and tried to salvage the conversation.

"So the three in the bushes are strangers debating if we will date?" she plays with a tassel on her mage robes, twirling it with a smile.

With a sigh, Snoop shakes his head. "no, no they are my friends… they do this all the time."

"They hunt for attractive women and throw you at them?"

"All in the hopes of getting me a date."

The two shared a small laugh, Snoop shying away. It was than he realized he never caught her name. He turns to her but finds it hard to speak, her blue eyes stabbing into him. The mage finds herself lost in his aqua eyes, the pair staring deeply into the other's eyes. The moment feels perfect, until a shout from the other side of the gazebo interrupts them.

"KISS HIM HANNA! HES RIGHT THERE!" an enderman in a letter jacket bursts from the bushes as two boys in matching archer outfits tackle him to the ground.

"C-CARVER!" Hanna shouts before covering her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry!" she squeaks, shrinking away a bit from Snoop.

Snoop stands there confused before bursting into laughter. "Your friends?"

Hanna an Snoop has been meeting in the park every now than, Modii and the Squad warming up to the sword wielding mage. A few days past, Snoop finding himself stalked by the Enderman of his possible girlfriend's group of companions. He learned Carver is like a brother to Hanna, and is probably being protective; he approves of Snoop, without a daught, but brothers will be brothers.

There official date was a nice stroll around town, Snoop showing her all the places and introducing her to the towns people. The number of times they "bumped into" the squad or Hanna's friends was beyond annoying, but the pair were thankful when a dog and a cat distracted the groups long enough for them to get away.

It was a beautiful night as they sat beneath the stars, the mobs kept at bay thanks to the street lamps. IT WAS VERY ROMANTIC AND THEY KISS. THERE! GET OFF MY BACK! GET BACK TO THE STORY! WHAT DID YOU EXPECT?

Everything felt too perfect; her friends like his friends, she liked him and he liked her. Fitz and Carver hung out and the twins seemed to like modii's beard more than heather! Something had to happen, right? Things like this don't end happily, do they? A week goes by and they've gone a few more dates, the twins teasing Hanna and Fitz joining in whenever the groups got together. Soon dealing with Carver's persistent warnings not to break Hanna's heart became routine, as well as Heather and Hanna going off to play mini games without the boys (mostly to make their boyfriends jealous, and partly to get better than them in certain games).

The second week, it happened. In the middle of the night the street lamps in town were broken by a unseen force, blanketing the town in darkness. Zombies and skeletons seemed to come out of the wood work of the buildings, spiders and Endermen poured out of the forest and park. In short; it was not good. Snoop wasn't the first on the scene, but Fitz was. Fitz and Carver beat the crud out of anything that came close to the Inn they were defending, the towns people inside not having weapons.

"The town has never had mobs! Least not ones that were friendly!" someone shouted when Carver asked if anyone had some tnt. "why would we have weapons?"

"Because you're not idiots!" Fitz snapped as he tossed Carver a sword. "Come on!"

The two were defending against zombies when an arrow cut through the night air and pinned Fitz's arm to the building. Carver was forced to decide, either to assist Fitz and risk the Inn or risk Fitz and protect the Inn.

His mind was made up for him when the horde of zombies was destroyed in one devastating blast of light magic.

"Snoop! Help a mob out?" Fitz said, struggling to remove the arrow from his sword wielding hand. The paladin swung his axe another time and another group of monsters fell. Carver defended against some spiders while Snoop freed Fitz. The trio were able to push the mobs back enough that they had some breathing room.

"What happened?" Snoop asked as he placed down a torch.

"One second the town is well lit, the next its pitch black!" Fitz explains, Carver looking to the roof tops for Skeletons.

"Could someone have messed with the red stone?" The enderman questioned.

"No, look. The lamps are broken." Snoop gestures with his Axe. "Something broke the lamps."

As they spoke another arrow pierced the night, this time Carver seeing it and pushing Snoop out the way. There was a distorted cry as the projectile lodged itself in the mob's solider. Before anyone could react, more arrows were fired, all at Carver. He teleported away, but the archers on the roof spied where he went and continued to hunt him down. Fitz gestured for Snoop to follow after them while he prepared for a second wave.

Elsewhere, Hanna and Heather were slicing and dicing spiders and creepers.

"You said you can use magic-" Heather was interrupted by a spider jumping at her, but it was dealt with swiftly. "-magic would be useful right now." She finished with a huff.

Hanna nodded and gazed toward to on coming creepers. Her eyes glowed a dark blue as she raised her sword and plunged the blade into the ground. A visible shock wave of blue energy launched itself at the creepers who, for a moment bared blue eyes before self-destructing.

"nice!" Heather chirped as the two soon plowed their way back to town. Hanna had to stop using her magic after a while, but it was alright, the two were in the park now and waiting for them was none other than Modii and Snoop. The girls were about to greet them, when Hanna saw a familiar letter jacket riddled in arrows. She swore under her breath and charged forward, her eyes flickering red as she swung her sword in the air, the moon light reflecting off the scales that made up the blade.

Modii prepared an attack but stopped when several red arrows riddled the skeleton he was about to slay. The same happened to the one snoop was about to attack and all the others around them. Some burst into flames shortly afterward, others simply poofed away, leaving bones in their wake.

While Heather gathered information from Modii, Snoop had to figure out how to tell his girlfriend her brother figure might be dead. _I wasn't fast enough. I don't have any health potions. The Inn doesn't have any either. This town is full of idiots._ The thoughts swirled in his mind as he could only stand there and watch as Hanna tried everything he did when he found the Enderman: call out his name, shake him, remove the arrows, try and wake him. Snoop couldn't tell her he had tried all these things. His heart nearly broken when Hanna looked up at him, eyes watery with tears, Carver's head in her lap.

"can't- can't you help him?" her voice was broken, her hands trembling as she moved some hair out of her face.

Snoop stared at the dying-most likely dead- enderman and clutched his fist. Modii came over, and snoop knew what he was going to say. "theres nothing we can do." "hes gone." But snoop didn't want to hear it. The paladin kneeled and scooped Carver up, glaring at Modii who dared question his action. "Patti has healing potions." Was all he said as he ran, Hanna close behind. Modii caught up and attempted to get snoop to reason.

"By the time you get him to Patti's, if hes not already dead he WILL be!" Snoop snarled at him and only went faster. In reality, there really wasn't any hope; the skeletons turned out to be some towns folk who weren't dumb enough to not carry weapons- but were stupid enough to think a enderman protecting an inn was the enemy. Snoop arrived too late to reason with them, but was in time to knock them out. Modii arrived a moment later, and ran back to the Inn the moment he saw Carver. When this is all over if no one learns anything from this the town will have one less paladin.

Patti had boarded up her door, Nenna firing at mobs that got too close. When she saw snoop she climbed out the window to greet him, but there was no time for formalities. Nenna climbed back up the building, into the window, and arrived not a moment too soon with a healing potion. As the sun came up and the mobs retreated, Carver was taken to the Inn. Hes condition? No one knew.

All morning the red stone lamps were replaced, wounded were cared for, and Fitz ranted and raved about the lack of weapons in town. Hanna never left Carver's side and Snoop never left hers.

IT WAS VERY SAD AND CARVER MIGHT NOT MAKE IT. HANNA IS VERY SAD. SNOOP COMFORTS HANNA, BUT ITS NOT ENOUGH SO SNOOP GIVES HANNA SPACE AND HE GOES OFF TO TRY AND HELP CARVER WITH MAGIC! CUE MISSION IMPOSSIBLE MUSIC!

As snoop packs for his journey, he spies luna, meowing at something out the window. When he looks out he sees a familiar orange and blue dawg. He waves her in, but to his surprise she doesn't use the door, instead simply leaps in through the window.

"you have thumbs. Use a door."

"nah."

Hdawg riffles through a bag she brought with her for a moment before offering snoop a book.

"whats this?" he asks as he takes it. It's clearly old; the binding being replaced several times, the pages yellow from time.

"I heard about how you saved that Enderman. That was awesome! But I also heard how he might not make it, so I went searching for something to help, and I found that old book!" her tail wags as if that's enough of an explanation. The dawg than becomes distracted by the cat, leaving snoop to snoop through the pages of this book for his answer.

After flipping through some pages, he sees it's a paladin's journal. The writer had found a healing potion that could restore life to even the undead! The potion creation process rendered the paladin unable to use magic, BUT there was a crate of potions in his castle. After eyeing the pages over once more, Snoop looked up and spied luna on her cat tree, Hdawg staring up at her, waving a catnip mouse at her.

"Hdawg, where did you find this?"

"A place."

Sighing, snoop packed the book and left. "Can I trust you feed Luna while I'm gone so I don't have to hunt down Fitz?" he glanced behind him and found hdawg nodding.

Snoop set out on his mission, stopping by the Inn to see Hanna. The mage was fast asleep in a chair, Carver remained still on the bed. Without a word he left.

That's how he ended up here, in a castle, fighting wave after wave of the undead. The book didn't mention the Paladin turned to evil, that he tricked the undead into guarding the one thing that could bring them back to life, or that he only made ONE crate to lure people into his castle to increase his undead army. As snoop slashed with his Axe, he wondered if the potions were worth this. I mean, it's the only thing that could save Carver, but here he was, risking life and limb for someone he barely knew. Another zombie fell and he was closer to the Crate, the stones it sat on about ready to crumble and take the potions with it. _It would be wrong to have come so far, and not TRY._

He makes a leap for the crate, dodging some zombies. The crate is opened with ease and snoop grabs a few potions, stuffing three in his bag, and throwing a few at the undead behind him. As the potions go off, cries of the undead morth into cries of people. The former zombies fall to the ground, the action of a dozen or so bodies hitting the stone floor at once causes the stones below Snoop's perch to give way, the paladin crying out as he falls into the darkness.

When snoop awakens hes in pain and the crate is destroyed. He sits up and flinches; broken arm it seems. As he stands he checks his bag and finds the potions are okay. He scoops up any remaining potions and adds to the satchel before popping the cork on one and chugging it. His arm feels like it's on fire for a moment, than is healed, good as new. In fact, his whole body is healed! He feels like a million and seven bucks! Like he can do anything! He realizes he has night vision and regen, so taking advantage of it he charges into the darkness in hopes of escaping before it runs out.

It took snoop five days to get to the castle, but only three to return. As he strolls into town the affects of the potion have warn off. Hes tired and hungry, just about ready to collasp.

"Snoop!" someone shouts as the hero gives in to gravity and falls over. Much to his surprise he doesn't meet the limestone streets but the arms of a friend.

"Come on! We have to get him to the Inn!"

"Remind me again why STILL don't have a hospital, Dawgeth?"

"Not now dar!"

Snoop feels himself being carried but is too weak to respond. He hears the twins and wants to know where they've been this whole time, he hears doors opening and closing, and then he feels a soft bed beneath him. Sleep consumes the hero, the last thing he hears is a familiar, broken voice crying out, demanding that she see him.

The next morning he wakes up with Hanna's face inches from his, her face stained with tears as she sleeps. He reaches over and caresses her cheek, her hair falling gently as she stirs. NO WORDS ARE SPOKEN AND THEY KISS SHUT UP! I LIED, SNOOP ASKS IF CARVER IS ALRIGHT AND HANNA SAYS HES STILL SLEEPING AND SNOOP GIVES HER THE POTION AND THEY GO AND GIVE IT TO CARVER AND HE LIVES. THERE. ITS OVER. HAVE A GOOD DAY!


End file.
